


Walking among stars

by IntsantAlienObservation



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual ZaDr, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Tags May Change, Violence, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDE to ZaDF, ZaDr, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntsantAlienObservation/pseuds/IntsantAlienObservation
Summary: "Zim, meet trainee Dib" Zim quickly turns his head towards Dibs direction, eyeing him and scoffing. Typical Irken."Zim does not see why he must go on his special mission with a disgusting stink creature such as this" He waves his small hand dramatically in Dibs direction."Your special mission? wait, is he coming wit-""SILENCE. STOP TALKING."Dib is a trainee at the Devastis military academy, taken in by a screwhead named Captain and sheltered for years, he is finally let out into the unknown reaches of space.what could go wrong?tags will change, this is a slowburn so buckle in fellas
Relationships: Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I know this is super short but it's only the first chapter, I promise waaay longer chapters in the future! I hope you enjoy this passion project :)  
> (last update of the night! got this baby up to 2,000 words!)

"Go!" 

Dib Membrane immediately hits the ground, his elbows scraping against the hard, metallic like flooring. His lungs choke out air as a heavy weight sits on his torso. His cowlick is harshly pulled upward along with his head, and he cries out in pain.

"1-" 

Tak locks eyes with the young adult underneath her and smirks, her row of zipper teeth glinting maniacally. tracing a long, clawed hand down dibs neck, she grabs both sides and starts squeezing the breath out of him as slowly as she can manage. The psychotic glee in her deep purple eyes is enough to send a grown man running away in tears, and yeah, Dib would be if he wasn't currently being strangled. 

"2-" 

Dib began to feel dizzy, his eyes blurring and ears ringing. he scraps at her arms with his chewed-up nails and rasps as she tightens her hold. she leans down and whispers, 

"You won't live long enough to be a soldier" 

Dibs eyes begin to roll back into his skull as he feels his consciousness begin to fade. He feels his arms begin to turn limp. What a sad way to go. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
"3!" 

Slightly distracted, Dib hears a service drone shout a countdown over the intercom saying it's time for their third meal of the day. He looks over and sees the jail-like walls being raised dramatically, as if the food served in the academy was anything more than filtered slop they found outside. Looking up from his book, he eyes the menu. 

TODAY'S NOURISHMENT: 

DRIED VORTIAN HERBS 

VORT DOGS 

\---------------------  
TODAYS SPECIAL: 

DIRTS RENOWNED SUGAR BARS 

\--------------------------------------  
He used to like Vort dogs when they weren't serving the damn things every other day of the week, and a bar made of pure sugar sounds like actual hell. 

Don't even get Dib started on the herbs. 

He rubs his poor throat at the thought. 

Dib doesn't bother to get up and order any food, knowing full well he would get absolutely trampled by the mass of Irkens screaming and running towards the lunch line. Even though being 6'3" has its perks, being respected isn't one of them. Which is bullshit because everything here is literally based on how fucking tall you are, damn. Dib continues to read. 

A hand slams down on his book, promptly ripping out the page he was on. Dib sighs and looks up. 

It was just a pair of Irkens, the first one being taller than usual and the latter being average height, other than that there was nothing setting them apart from each other. The "tall" one (looking about 5'4") gave Dib a snarky look, beginning to crumble up the page he was holding. A shame really, he was enjoying that chapter. 

"Go back to your planet, dirt worm" the smaller one hissed, antennae lying flat against his head. 

funny, Dib had read that was an Irken sign of fear. 

huh. 

"just because the captain lets you stay here doesn't mean we're afraid to show you your place." he tosses the paper at the side of dibs head weakly. 

Dib decides he's going to be bold today. 

"your friends stalks say otherwise." He remarks. 

He feels himself being roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and a snarl being shoved in his face. He gets punched and thrown to the floor. With a huff he tries to get up but is pushed right back down with a swift kick to the side. 

"know where you belong is with the dirt we step on" The Irken spit. 

He doesn't bother attempting to lift himself up, so he just lays there for a while, as the laughing dissipates and the silence sets in. 

Dib stares at the dirty tiles and lifts a finger to swipe at some dirt. For a place packed full of life, it sure is dusty. Funny how that works, or maybe it's just in Dibs seating area, considering its avoided as much as possible. Irkens don't exactly like humans, or maybe they just don't like Dib specifically. 

The intercom turns back on, the same Irken stating it was time to head back to their pods. The third meal is never long, about 30 ticks. Dib figured it may be time to get off the ground. But he doesn't move, doesn't feel like it. He begins to get used to how it feels. He closes his eyes, getting ready to take a long, peaceful nap. 

\-------------------------------- 

"Disqualification, trainee Tak" the referee shouts out into the arena. 

A team of medics are rushed out into the pit, forcing Tak up and away from the human that she had nearly choked to death. It took about 5 Irkens to get Dib off the ground while he was still unconscious. 

Tak puts a dent in the wall. 

"I WON, I ALMOST HAD HIM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screeches at the medics, grabbing one by the antennae. 

"you nearly killed him Tak, and in return your captain would have killed both of us." the referee joins Tak, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like it either, but we must abide by his command." He looks to where Dib was being hauled off, a face of disgust.

Tak drops the medic. 

"It isn't fucking fair; he gets special treatment! None of us even want him here!" Tak hisses. 

"I know, I don't like having a...."hoo-men" among our ranks either, but if the captain sees something in him there is nothing we can do." The Irken sighs, visibly conflicted. he pats her shoulder, and before he allows Tak time to debate he turns on his heel and walks out, leaving her alone. 

Her left eye twitches erratically. 

She screams. 

\------------------------------- 

Dib wakes up in a sweat, breathing heavily and grabbing the bed sheets, he takes in his surroundings. He's in a dark room, minimal light coming from underneath the entry way, and voices coming outside. Though he can't see, he knows he's in his pod. Dib flunks back down on the bed, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. The captain is probably defending him for god knows what he assumes, based off the harsh whispering on the other side of his door. 

Dib raises his hand and attempts to analyze the fray lines in his palm, listening as the whispering begins to subside. He traces his index finger along them like a path leading to an abrupt end. It always feels tingly when he does it, it's fun. 

He is startled out of his thoughts when light gushes in through the hallway, a small figure standing in the middle. 

"We need to have a talk" captain states. 

Dibs eyes widen at the captain, confusion on his face. ok, Captain never asks to have a talk, what the hell did he do? 

Dib watched as the small screwhead made his way over to him, his loincloth dragging him down as he attempts to make his way onto Dibs bed. He claws at the sheets and hops up and down like a child. Dib lifts him up next to him. Finally, being seated he looks up at Dib. 

"Why do you let your fellow trainees berede you hoo-man?" he asks. 

Dib eyes captain warily. 

"What's the point in fighting, I know they despise me like I despise them, if I countered them, they would just hate me more." Dib said flatly, he had already explained this to captain on multiple occasions, yet it continues to baffle him. 

"but you are a soldier in training, fighting is the entire point of Devastis," He explains, "you are an exceptional warrior, but you hold back, you always hold back, why is that?" Captain looks sad, and it makes Dib wince. He clasps his hands together and politely puts them in his lap. 

He breathes. 

"Captain, you know I don't want to be a warrior. And the only reason they let me in is because you- a non Irken yourself- claimed that I had potential when I was a twelve-year-old." dib takes another gulp of air before continuing, "I know that isn't the actual reason," 

what was it captain? why'd you put me through all of this?" Dib urges, his face pleading for something, any kind of explanation. 

The screwhead looks to the side, away from Dibs amber stare. He could feel the intense orbs on the back of his head. Sometimes he wishes that boy didn't have irises. 

"I didn't come here to lecture you or answer questions" his eyes dart around the room, setting his gaze on the closet Dib never uses. 

"what the hell are you talking about?" Dib feels his voice begin to rise audibly. He stands up with his fists balled to his side, his eyebrows furrowing and his frown deepening. 

Captain tears his gaze from the closet he had seemed so interested in only a few moments ago and looks at Dib. "The tallest don't trust that you are efficient because of your species, but I know that isn't true." 

Captain closed his eyes 

"They were planning on putting you on trial, which is the equivalent of an execution" 

Dib froze. 

Fear filled his system, he felt himself to begin to sweat as his hands shook. Being put on trial is the worst fate any person could manage to get themselves, and Dib hadn't even done anything to deserve it. He was at the top of his training, and he aced all his tests and inspections. The only reason those- 

"bastards" dib growled under his breath. 

Captain shot him an apologetic glance. "I was able to convince them not to, but..." He trails off. 

"but?" Dib presses. 

"But you have to prove to them you're useful enough to live, so I agreed to send you out on a mission to show your worth to the empire." Captain paused, "for your own good." he finished.  
"I can barely survive here." Dib whispered, almost inaudibly. He was beginning to feel like he didn't have a choice in this. 

"You choose to act weak and not fight back Dib, I know how strong you are, that's why I know you'll be ok." Captain pats him on the shoulder like a proud father. 

Dib feels sick. 

"So you're sending me off on a suicide mission because you "think" I'll come back alive." Dib hisses, swatting his hand away. 

"you know I-" captain starts before he is interrupted by the service drone that he must have been talking to on the other side of the bedroom wall. 

"uh, sir, you're needed in-" The small Irken starts in a high pitched, squeaky voice. He side eyes Dib. 

"yes, I know, thank you." Captain interrupts. He turns back to Dib "I'm sorry, I must leave, you need to be fully packed and ready by morning, some guards will be sent to escort you to your spittle runner, I will also try to be there to say my farewells until you return." Captain smiles weakly before stumbling his way off the bed. The drone attacks his ear with words Dib refuses to hear as they head out of sight. 

Dib is once again left in silence, nothing but his thoughts to accompany him. 

He wishes he was even a little bit madder about the situation, but deep down he's happy to finally get out of here. Dib doesn't remember the last time he got to see space up close and personal.  
But there was a reason for that, he was a human. Humans can't actively defend themselves like an Irken can, which is another reason he was forced to stay here for so long, and the same reason why the tallest want him dead.  
Dib understands captain's optimism, but they aren't sending him off on a mission expecting him to survive, the complete opposite really. 

but This could be a good thing. No dirty looks, no violence, and the best part- 

No Irkens. 

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	2. The nightmare begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib has some realizations when a little bitch saunters into his life

Today was very special. 

Many service drones and maids were running around keeping all the tiny Irkens in check, plucking them off ceiling fans and taking away their weapons. Screaming and Irken swears could be heard from a mile away as attempts were made to calm them down. 

"Screw it, drug the little bastards!" one of the workers yelled. 

After some time, they managed to get all the smeets into the main room, lining them up alphabetically and making four rows. 

"1, 2, 5, 10, 15, 24-" She counted under her breath, sighing. 

"where is number 25?" she asks. 

The whole staff groans. 

Tenn slaps a clawed hand to her forehead, knowing full well this would turn into a game of hide and seek. She really was not in the mood. 

\-----------------------------------------------   
"First time I think I've ever actually taken anything out of this damn thing" Dib mumbled under his breath, shoving every piece of clothing he has ever owned into a suitcase. Packing wasn't difficult, not even time consuming. He doesn't have too much stuff, aside from a lot of clothes he doesn't wear. But that's why this is his chance to do just that. 

He had been mad at first, hurt, betrayed, but slowly, after a few hours of staring at his ceiling, he decided this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

He not only got to get out of here, he would get to be on his own, for real. He would get to see space and its inhabitants, different species and planets, maybe even entirely new galaxies. Dib couldn't help but smile a little bit. He knows his life is on the line but, he really can't find it in himself to care anymore. Not when there is so much to see and do. Then again, he doesn't even know what the hell the mission is. 

He just sort of figured they would tell him on his way out. 

Dib furrowed his brows a bit, realizing he literally knows nothing, doesn't even know where he's going, or any details. In the moment he begins to sweat, realizing how truly dangerous this is.   
Dib breathes in, and then out. 

it's ok. He's ok. 

He finally manages to shove the last article of clothing he could find into the suitcase, something that doesn't even fit him anymore. He takes one last look at it. 

"Aw man! It's my old ghost hunting shirt!" Dib smiled widely. He remembers wearing this thing all the time, he would go weeks without washing the poor thing. Dib sniffs it. 

"still smells like shit, just how I like it" He gives the shirt one last look and zips up the suitcase. 

Now that he's done packing "essentials", He walks over to his unmade bed and ducks under it, out stretching his lanky arm, grabbing a small, brown satchel. He wants to collect some cool stuff, so why not take an extra bit of storage space? He flings the piece of leather over his head and pats the side. The escorts should be here any minute now. 

On cue, his pod door is opened but two Irkens at a height of about 5'5", tall little guys. 

"We were sent to obtain the one called "Dib" they both say in sync. Ok weirdos. 

"That would be me" Dib states politely, taking a few steps over to them. Their antennae fall back against their heads. He walks past them, and they hurriedly follow, one managing to get in the front to show Dib where he was going. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. 

After only a few minutes of walking they reach where Dib assumes is the destination. It looks like a docking area with a few ships parked on each side of the metal walls. One large spittle runner sits in the middle of the room, the back open and a few Irkens coming in and out with items of importance. While Dib is looking around, he spots captain. 

he made it. 

Dib sprints up to him, leaving the guards and smiling at the familiar face. Captain looks like he is telling the drones where everything goes and directing them. He looks over to Dib. 

"Why hello! You made it!" Captain beams at Dib, patting his knee. 

"Well I mean, this sort of is my mission, it would be weird if I just didn't show up." Dib chuckled. 

"looks like someone's in a better mood!" Captain smiles at the human, his little face wrinkling happily. 

Dib feels warmth blossom in his chest at the tiny gesture, this entire thing really isn't turning out as bad as he thought it would. 

"Well" Captain started, "I just want to say how pr-" 

"SILENCE INFERIORS. WIGGLE YOUR ATENNAE, FOR A GUEST OF THE HIGHEST HONOR IS JOINING US!" a drone yells out. Right behind him, a large figure stood, Far bigger than any other Irken in the area, and very, very red. 

\------------------------------------------- 

"c'mon out little one, we can't be playing today." Tenn yelled out, she knew he was in the room, but where was the question. She lifts some furniture and looks behind cabinets and under tables, but she hasn't spotted anything yet. 

Suddenly her antennae perk up, she hears an echoey sniffle, she smirks. So that's where he was. 

Finding a tall enough chair, Tenn drags it over to the nearest vent, unscrews it with her claws and climbs inside. She found the little human curled up in a ball, shaking intensely. 

"Number 25, you know it's-" 

"MY NAME IS DIB!" He screams, turning his head and facing her, tears were rolling down his pale cheeks as he swiped at them with a closed palm. She tries to move closer, but he scuttles back as far as he can, far away from the female Irken. 

"25..." Tenn started "I know you're scared, but you have to come out. Everyone is waiting on you, we all want you there." She crawls to him and puts his cheek in her hand. 

He bites her. 

"OW! you DON'T BITE DIB." 

Dib looks up at her, surprised 

He mumbles 

"You've never said my name before." 

Dib moves slightly forward. Tenn sighs, puts her arms out and he runs into them. 

"I want you there, little guy" she smiles. 

He looks at her with big eyes and lets her take his hand out of the vent. 

Tenn leads Dib down a hallway, He tightens his grasp whenever they got closer to their destination. 

They finally make it into the main room, where all the other smeets and staff are waiting. 

"can we start now Tenn?" One of the maids snipped. 

She nodded at Dib, and he stepped forward into the little group of Irkens, fitting into the first line. They all looked at him with their huge eyes. 

It was judgement day.   
\------------------------------------------ 

"M-my Tallest!" Captain quickly stood in a salute, wiggling his antennae and bowing. Tallest red looked over at Dib. He decides he should probably bow too.

"My tallest" he says. 

The large Irken hovers his way over to Dib, peering down at him like he was inspecting a stain. a claw at his chin, as if he was thinking. Dib doubted the oversized roach was any smarter than the service drone who had introduced him. Dib opened an eye and looked up at him slightly. His antennae were far shorter than any Irkens he has ever seen, and wow he is fucking big. at least a foot taller than Dib, and that's impressive considering how tiny their race was known for being. 

"Hello trainee." Tallest red states flatly. 

"Hello, my Tallest" Dib deepens his bow. 

The Irken looks over to captain and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hello, captain." he says, all his razor-sharp teeth showing. "How are you, old friend?" Dib finds himself not liking the implications of that phrase. 

"H-hello to you too my Tallest, it's a pleasure." Captain continues to bow repeatedly. 

"Oh please, there is no need for formalities. We are friends yes?" Red says as he crouches down to captain's height. 

"Whatever you wish for, my Tallest" 

"It's Red, captain, please." 

"Y-yes my- yes, Red." captain corrects 

"I came to see you, pal." Red states, putting a hand up to captain's face, his claw looks like it could engulf the small screwhead entirely. No wonder he's so petrified. 

"But before we catch up, I have a small favor to ask of you." he says, rubbing captain's cheek. 

"Anything for you, Red" The Irken smirks. 

"you wouldn't mind if I say, quickly added something new to our little deal?" Red asks, already knowing the answer. 

Dib sweats. 

"N-not at all m- Red, anything for you, Red." Dib sees captain shaking, this guy is kind of intimidating. What's he planning? Isn't sending Dib off to his death enough? 

"I don't think our trainee here has met my.... advisor." Captain completely freezes. 

"Your....advisor?" Dib asks. Captain shoots him a look; Dib is becoming slightly worried. 

"Yes" Tallest red steps to the side. and Oh, 

my fucking god. 

Behind him is the tiniest Irken Dib thinks he has ever seen, standing at only 4'6". 

He has HUGE antennae, reaching up to Dib in height, and a little round head. He was wearing an invaders uniform, which was odd considering he was referred to as an advisor. But his eyes, holy shit. They were huge. Buggy and completely round, it looked like a pond of pink slush. His little face is devoid of emotion. Tallest red continues. 

"This, is Zi-" 

"YES, MY TALLEST?" Zim screams at the top of his lungs, effectively shattering everyone's hearing within a 10-mile radius. His voice is screechy and annoying. 

Tallest red winces and shoots Zim an annoyed look. 

"Zim, meet trainee Dib" Zim quickly turns his head towards Dibs direction, eyeing him and scoffing. Typical Irken. 

"Zim does not see why he must go on his special mission with a disgusting stink creature such as this" He waves his small hand dramatically in Dibs direction. 

"Your special mission? wait, is he coming wit-" 

"SILENCE. STOP TALKING." He yells at Dib and captain, pointing an accusatory finger in their direction. 

Dib feels his stomach drop. 

If what he's understanding is true, this tiny, annoying ball of shit is going with him. Tallest red looks over at him as if reading his thoughts, smiling wickedly down at him, knowing Zim must be the worst punishment bestowed on anyone. This is going to be worse than death. 

Captain walks up next to Dib hurriedly 

"But Red, you said this was a mission Dib had to undertake alone-" 

"I changed my mind" Red shrugged his shoulders, and pats Zim on the head. "He is a good source of information, packed him full of where they need to go and what they're doing." Ok, so Dib is going to have to talk to this guy if he wants to know anything about HIS mission. Great, this is fucking perfect really. He's going to be trapped in a ship with this maniac for god knows how long, and he will probably kill Dib if he doesn't kill himself first. 

"Thanks for understanding! bye-bye!" and just like that the monarch left, service drone following his tail. Dib just looked over at captain, who was looking over at Zim, who was looking at Dib. They had just met, and the alien's eyes are already boring into Dibs soul with the force of a thousand suns and the might of a million judgmental cockroaches. This going to be a nightmare. 

Zim looks them up and down. 

"Despite what my Tallest think, Zim does not need assistance, however he will allow the stinky to come along with him if it pleases my tallest." Dib has decided he hates the way the little man talks. third person and first person all in the same sentence. Dib wants to strangle him. 

Captain finally calms down and straightens his loincloth. "Zim, this is Dibs mission. I am unaware of why the Tallest see it necessary to send you with, however they do. I am trusting that it won't be a mistake" he eyes Zim warily. 

"Nonsense inferior, Zim is far more capable than the dib-stink, Zim does not make mistakes" He smirks, looking at his claws. 

"Dib-stink? are you an actual child" Dib steps forward, but captain puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. He shakes his head. 

"I am no child monkey, Zim is a fully grown Irken elite." He begins to make his way over to Dib, heels clicking against the tile. oh my god he's wearing heels. How much more extra can one midget get. 

He grabs Dib by the front of his shirt "I expect you to treat me as such, dirt-child" despite Zims short stature, the words dripped off his tongue with malice and his eyes grew darker as he looked Dib in the eyes. Dib looks right back at him with no hesitation. 

"Don't be getting your hopes up too high bug." Dib sees one of Zims eyes twitch. 

"It's about time to go Dib." Captain says as he gets in between them, pulling Dib aside. He looks over at the Irken and then back at the young man. 

"Be careful Dib, please. Do not try to start fights with him, interact with him as little as you possibly can in fact. Only when ABSLOUTLEY necessary do you talk to him, ok?" Dib can swing with those rules. 

"Ok." 

Dib sees everyone beginning to head out, assuming it's about time he gets onto the ship. He Hugs captain tightly. 

without a word captain hugs him back. They stand there for only a few moments, until Dib lets go. 

"Thanks for baring my weight, old man." 

Captain smiles, gives Dib one last goodbye and begins to walk away. 

"BE BOARDED IN 2 MINUTES." A service drone shouts into the intercom. 

Dib breathes in, and exhales. He makes his way over to the ship. Zim is already inside messing with the controls, presumably turning it on. The deck lowers for him, and he makes his way up into the vessel, the door closes behind him and he takes his seat.   
He turns to Zim. 

"So, want to tell me where we're heading?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I apologize for that, trying to get back into the grove of things, my goal for the next chapter is for it to be at least 5000 words so stay tuned and please be patient! ( also may update this to be longer, im not happy with the length at all)

Tapping on the side window of the voot, Dib stared out into space. He had only seen it a few times, mainly when he was just a small kid, wondering around outside or looking through his telescope. It had only been about an hour since they had left, but already he had gotten bored. Counting the stars as they flew by began to feel more like a chore than a way to pass the time.

Looking over, Dib decided the only thing left he could do was bother the little green ball of menace in the driver's seat. Zim had his face furrowed where his eyebrows would be, his little claws tight on the steering wheel and big eyes staring straight ahead, it was almost cute how focused he was. Almost. 

"So, you steer often?" Dib said, turning his head toward the Irken, his face twisting into a little smirk. 

Zim just rolled his nonexistent pupils, side eyeing the human and grabbing the steering wheel tighter. 

"Zim has been on plenty of important missions, If I had the choice I wouldn't be here." He stated flatly, returning his focus to the dark void in front of them. 

Dib slumped back in his seat, sighing loudly. Seeing it had no effect on Zim he tried to be louder, onluy earning a quick glance. Dib smiled mischievously, having an idea. He kicked his feet up onto the dash. Zim gasped and flicked his hand at Dibs legs, as if telling them they were being bad. Dib slunk further down and put his boots on the clean, clear window. Zim fully whipped his head around and let out a growl, his antennae twitching erratically. He grabbed Dib by the arm and pulled him down to his own level, face to face. 

"put your disgusting worm muscles on my window again and I'll use that hideous tongue of yours to choke you out" he whispered in the humans' ear. 

"you've been staring at my tongue?" Dib said, lifting his eyebrows. 

Immediately Zim groaned and let go of him, shoulders hunched over and face hard. Little things got to him easily Dib had noticed. Making conversation was extraordinarily difficult but annoying him was simple and rewarding. Dib found much joy out of teasing and pestering the monster, until he began to become bored again. His ass was starting to hurt, and the ride was beginning to give him an aching headache. How much longer? 

"We'll be there in about 20 ticks." Zim replied, "also, stop talking out loud, your voice is annoying." 

"be where? That was really fast" Dib said suspiciously. 

"Our first stop, obviously. This isn't going to be a one planet mission, we need supplies." 

"supplies for.... what?" 

"for the mission." 

"the mission for what?" 

"the mission for you to shut the fuck up!" Zim screeched, officially shattering Dibs eardrums and a cracking a window, probably. Dib, despite himself, began laughing hysterically. Zim look between Dib and the front window of the voot. 

"What? What's that noise? Stop it. I demand you stop." Zim said irritably, confused, causing Dib to laugh more. 

"How is it I can't have a conversation without having to annoy the loving shit out of you." He replied, wiping away a tear. 

Zim scoffed and repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, which was incredibly tiny, just like the rest of him. 

"I don't have to take this from a filthy dirt creature, if you want to do something so badly fly the god damn ship, I'm going to the back." Standing up, Zim left the wheel and walked through the door on the back wall. Quickly Dib grabbed ahold of it. Looking at the controls he saw it was already showing the course for their destination, so all he had to do was steer here and there. It gave his hand something to do, which quickly eased his boredom, but now he had no one to harass. Whatever, Zim deserved it, he was being unreasonable. 

Dib began to wonder what was back there. 

A bed maybe? But Irkens don't sleep. Probably snacks or weapons, maybe he was plotting Dibs demise. Zims going to beat his kneecaps to death. Oh no.

Dib wondered if there was an autopilot. There were so many buttons and switches on this damn thing it took Dib about 5 minutes to navigate it. He found one big red button with a giant picture of what he assumed to be the ship itself, so he pressed it. The steering wheel straightened itself out and went completely still under Dibs grip. A few seconds of silence and it began to pull itself away, retracting into the dashboard. Dib stared down at it in curiosity, and after it didn't do anything else, he got up out of the pilot's seat and headed for the back. 

He touched the middle of the door and brought an ear to it. Hearing nothing but the creaking of metal he gently took ahold of the doorknob and turned it in his hand. The room was dark. He took a quiet step forward, being able to see a bit ahead of him. Walking a little further in he ran into the side of something hard, touching around a bit his hands landed on soft and cushiony sheets, making their way upward he began to feel something scaley.

It was smooth and soft, and he cupped the side of it, and felt it move closer into his palm. Oh no. He felt Zims small breaths on his skin, he tried to pull his hand away but the Irken whined and grabbed his wrist, nuzzling into it with the butt of where his nose should've been. Dib began to sweat nervously, unable to pull away and he stood still, balling his other fingers into a tight fist. After a few minutes, realizing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he got down on his knees and leaned his head against the side of presumably the bed.

He felt his eyes begin closing, and soon he drifted off into silence. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, where exactly did you send those two?" Purple asked, sipping on his knock off, watered down Pepsi. 

"Some nowhere planet, they won't be coming back anytime soon" Red laughed, smacking purples back, earning a side eye from the tall Irken. 

"what exactly is this place? Do you even know anything about it?" Purple looked over at the little food drone, smiling widely with his fangs exposed. The Irken began to shake rapidly, standing in place as purple made his way over. 

"Some dirt planet, think it's called URTH." 

Purple kicked the drone off the platform, earning a long screech and a splat.


End file.
